Sonic
Sonic, also known as Sonic the Hedehog is a series of video games by Sega starring Sonic the Hedgehog, a character also considered the mascot of Sega. Most games feature Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik as the main antagonist. Video games The list does not include games that are not titled "Sonic", such as Knuckles' Chaotix or Shadow the Hedgehog, considered part of their own series. Platform games *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (June 23, 1991), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (October 25, 1991), Sega Master System, Game Gear. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (October 16, 1992), Sega Master System, Game Gear. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (November 21, 1992), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' (September 23, 1993), Sega CD. *''Sonic Chaos'' (October 25, 1993), Sega Master System, Game Gear. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (January 23, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble'' (October 15, 1994), Game Gear. *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (October 17, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. The game also utilizes "lock-on technology", that lets the player combine the game with other games by putting them on top of it. The obtained games are: **''Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog 2. **''Sonic 3 & Knuckles''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog 3. **''Blue Sphere''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Compilation. Using any other Mega Drive/Genesis game accesses to a mni-game version of Blue Sphere. *''Sonic Blast'' (November 1996), Game Gear. *''Sonic 3D Blast'' (November 1996), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *''Sonic Adventure'' (November 27, 1998), DreamCast. **''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (June 18, 2003), GameCube, Windows. Enhanced version of Sonic Adventure including, unlockable, the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Drift, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Drift 2, Tails' Skypatrol, Sonic Blast and Tails Adventure. It was re-released in 2010 for PSN and XLA as Sonic Adventure. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' (December 20, 1999), Neo Geo Pocket Color. *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (June 18, 2001), DreamCast. *''Sonic Advance'' (December 20, 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Advance 2'' (December 19, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Heroes'' (December 30, 2003), GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox. *''Sonic Advance 3'' (June 7, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Rush'' (November 15, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (November 14, 2006), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3. *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (March 2, 2007), Wii. *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (September 14, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Unleashed'' (November 18, 2008), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2. *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (March 3, 2009), Wii. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'', iOS, WiiWare, PSN, XLA. Three episodes were released: **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' (October 7, 2010). **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' (May 15, 2012). **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' (May 15, 2012). Available to who downloaded both the other episodes. *''Sonic Colors'' (November 11, 2010), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Generations'' (November 1, 2011), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows. Racing games *''Sonic Drift'' (March 18, 1994), Game Gear. *''Sonic Drift 2'' (March 17, 1995), Game Gear. Titled Sonic Drift Racing in Europe. *''Sonic R'' (October 31, 1997), Sega Saturn, PC. *''Sonic Riders'' (February 21, 2006), GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC. *''Sonic Rivals'' (November 16, 2006), PSP. *''Sonic Rivals 2'' (November 13, 2007), PSP. *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (January 8, 2008), PlayStation 2, Wii. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (February 23, 2010), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Windows, mobile phone. The Xbox 360 version is called Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie and features Banjo and Kazooie from the Banjo-Kazooie series as an exclusive racer. *''Sonic Free Riders'' (November 4, 2010), Xbox 360. *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (November 16, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, WiiU, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita. Also to be released for PC and iOS. Arcade games *''SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter'' (1991). *''Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car'' (1991). *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' (June 1993). *''Sonic the Fighters'' (May 1996). Educational games *''Sonic Gameworld'' (August 1994), Sega Pico. *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' (November 1996), PC. Mobile phone games Many games were released exclusively for mobile phones in Japan trough the service called Sonic Cafe, and trough Sega Mobile in USA and Europe. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (June 18, 2001). *''Sonic Tennis'' (December 20, 2001). *''Sonic Golf'' (January 28, 2002). *''Speed'' (2002) *''Sonic Fishing'' (March 25, 2002). *''Sonic Billiards'' (April 22, 2002). *''Sonic Bowling'' (July 22, 2002). *''Sonic's Mine Sweeper'' (October 21, 2002) *''Sonic Racing Shift Up'' (November 18, 2002). *''Sonic Putter'' (January 27, 2003). *''Sonic Darts'' (April 21, 2003). *''Sonic Racing Kart'' (July 28, 2003). *''Sonic Reversi'' (October 27, 2003). *''Sonic Cake Hopping'' (February 23, 2004). *''Sonic Hopping 2'' (2004). *''Sonic Hearts'' (July 26, 2004). *''Sonic Pannel Puzzle'' (September 22, 2004). *''Sonic Gammon'' (October 25, 2004). *''Sonic's Millionaires'' (January 24, 2005). *''Sonic Jump'' (February 21, 2005). *''Sonic Kart 3D'' (2005). *''Sonic Golf 3D'' (2006). *''Sonic's 7 Narabe'' (April 22, 2006). *''Speed DX'' (2006). *''Sonic's Casino Poker'' (2007). *''Sonic Speed DX'' (2007). *''Sonic Reversi Hyper'' (October 27, 2007). *''Sonic's Napoleon'' (December 20, 2007). *''Sonic's Time Limit Train'' (December 20, 2007). *''Sonic Putter'' (June 23, 2009). *''Sonic Unleashed'' (June 2009). Remake of the main series' game. *''Sonic Bowling'' (December 27, 2009). *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (January 29, 2010). Other games *''Sonic Eraser'' (1991), Sega Mega Drive. Available only in Japan trough Sega Meganet. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' (November 14, 1993), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Master System. *''Sonic Labyrinth'' (November 17, 1995), Game Gear. Released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic Shuffle'' (November 13, 2000), Dreamcast. *''Sonic Pinball Party'' (June 1, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Battle'' (December 4, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (November 6, 2007), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (July 2008), mobile phone. *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (September 25, 2008), Nintendo DS. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (October 13, 2009), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (November 15, 2011), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Jump'' (October 18, 2012), iOS. Remake of the mobile phone game. Compilations *''Sonic Compilation'' (July 1995), Sega Mega Drive. Originally only released in Europe, was released in 1997 in North America as Sonic Classics 3 in 1. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *''Sonic 2 in 1'' (October 1995), Game Gear. It includes the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball. *''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' (February 14, 1997), Windows. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Blue Sphere. The European and North American versions also include elements to customize Windows such as icons and desktops, called Sonic the Screen Saver. *''Sonic Jam'' (June 20, 1997), Sega Saturn. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, as well as exclusive customized versions of the games' levels. *''Sonic & Garfield Pack'' (1999), PC. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Garfield: Caught in the Act and Baku Baku Animal. *''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' (2001), PC. It includes Sonic CD, Sonic R Sonic & Knuckles Collection and Sega Smash Pack 2. *''Sonic Mega Collection'' (November 10, 2002), GameCube. Includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Spinball and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and also, unlockable, Blue Sphere, Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Flicky and Ristar. It also includes a gallery featuring covers for most Sonic comics, artworks and videos from Sonic CD and Sonic Adventure 2. The Japanese version also has The Ooze and Comix Zone as unlockable games. *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' (November 2, 2004), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Also released in 2006 for PC. It includes all contents from the Japanese version of Sonic Mega Collection except the Sonic CD and Sonic Adventurwe 2 videos, replaced with Sonic Heroes videos. It also includes the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Drift, Sonic Labyrinth, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Sonic Blast. *''Sonic Gems Collection'' (August 16, 2005), GameCube, PlayStation 2. It includes Sonic CD, Sonic Drift 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Spinball, Tails' Skypatrol, Tails Adventure and Sonic the Screen Saver. Additionally [[Vectorman|''Vectorman'' and Vectorman 2]] are unlockable in the North American and European versions, while Bonanza Bros., [[Streets of Rage|''Bare Knuckle'', Bare Knuckle II and Bare Knuckle III]] are unlockable in the Japanese version. Demo versions of many other Sonic games, as well as artworks and videos are also unlockable in all versions. *''2 Games in 1'' series, known as Double Pack in Japan and Combo Pack in North America, all games released for Game Boy Advance on November 16, 2005: **''Sonic Advance and Chu Chu Rocket!'' **''Sonic Advance and Sonic Battle'' **''Sonic Advance and Sonic Pinball Party'' **''Sonic Battle and Chu Chu Rocket!'' **''Sonic Pinball Party and Columns Crown'' **''Sonic Pinball Party and Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus and Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Combo Pack'' (2005), Xbox. May be considered an additional entry in the 2 games in 1 series. *''Sonic PC Collection'' (October 1, 2009), PC. Only released in New Zeland and Australia, it includes Sonic Riders, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Mega Collection Plus. *''Sonic Classic Collection'' (March 3, 2010), Nintendo DS. It includes slightly enhanced versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. Additionally, Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection, known as Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection in North America, while being a Genesis Collection game, may be considered part of the Sonic series. *''Sonic Anniversary PC Pack'' (2011), PC. It includes a Sonic 20th anniversary-themed mouse and mouse pad, and the Sonic PC Collection game. Publications Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a 15-page comic released in 1991 to promote the game. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic'', a manga published in Japan between June and July 1991 to promote the game. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a manga series based on the game, released in Japan between 1992 and 1993. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', an ongoing series of comics published by Archie Comics starting in February 1993 and set in the same continuity as the TV show. 20 volumes have been released so far. *''Sonic the Comic'', a british comic released published between 1993 and 2002. *''Sonic X'', a comic book series published by Archie Comics, based on the animated series of the same name and released in 40 issues between 2005 and 2008. *''Dash & Spin; Super Fast Sonic!!, a two Volume manga published in Japan by Coro Coro Comics. Volume 1 was published in 2003, while Volume 2 was published in 2005. *''Sonic Universe, a 50-volume series of comics published by Archie Comics between 2009 and 2013. Novels *''Stay Sonic'', a novel telling the backstory of Sonic and published on January 4, 1993. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic's Shoes Blues'', a children book published in 1993 and set in the same continuity as the Sonic the Hedgehog TV show. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The Secret Admirer'', sequel to Sonic's Shoes Blues. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Up Against the Wall'', sequel to The Secret Admirer. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', published in 1993 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in Robotnik's Laboratory'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in the Fourth Dimension'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog and the Silicon Warriors'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in Castle Robotnik'', published in 1994, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Story'', a picture book re-telling of Sonic's backstory, narrated by Tails published in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Oil'', a picture book released in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Invisible Robotnik'', a picture book released in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Revenge'', an original novel published in 1994 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a picture book published in 1995 retelling the events from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog novel. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear'', an original novel published in 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Friend or Foe?, an original novel published in 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic & Knuckles, published in November 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic X-Treme'', an original novel published in 1996 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic X - Meteor Shower Messenger'', 2005. *''Sonic X - Spaceship Blue Typhoon'', 2005 *''Sonic X - Aqua Planet'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Dr. Eggman Goes to War'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Battle at Ice Palace'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Desperately Seeking Sonic'', 2007 Links to other series Category:Sega Category:Series